Class E Daily Live
by Mizukazeyuki
Summary: Kelas E dan KeGaJean mereka


**Class E Daily Live**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan para chara di sini buka milik saya.  
Warning: GaJe, TYPO, OOC, OOT, kesalahan penggunaan EYD, serta Humor garing bisa ditemukan.**

 **Maaf kalau panggilan-panggilan dsb salah wkwkwk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ketika Gak ada Guru**

Kunugigaoka Chugakko, sekolah biasa yang memiliki sistem yang luar binasa(?) yaitu dimana para siswa yang bermasalah akan dikirim ke kelas E, bukan bermasalah singkatnya sih nilainya jelek, cuman kalau dibilang gitu nanti pada tersinggung, dan hey! Ada anak pinter kok~

Ahem lupakan tentang Kuninggiantka(?) itu kita bicarakan soal kelas E saja, bukan hanya kelas yang dipandang berbeda dari kelas lain, kelas ini merupakan kelas pembunuhan! (Sfx: Jeng! Jeng!)

Eh, tapi, gak usah mikirin tentang sekelompok geng jalanan, atau mafia yang hobi tembak-tembakan, dan jangan bayangin anak rambut putih ultra ganteng dari fandom lain, ya!

Lagipula, target pembunuhan para siswanya adalah guru mereka sendiri! Bukan karena mereka gak mau ngerjain PR atau mereka murid bandel, melainkan karena…..

Guru mereka alien! Iya alien! Namanya Koro-sensei, punya tentakel, masih jomblo, sayang murid, tawanya mempesonah, dan dia warnanya kuning.

(Iklan sejenak…)  
(Kenapa kamu suka sama Koro-sensei?)  
(Karena Koro-sensei warnanya kuning, saya suka warna kuning~ *Jeduar*)

Udah-udah daripada naratornya capek baca narasi terus, yuk mulai aja ceritanya!

Shiota Nagisa adalah murid kelas E, pemuda berambut biru muda, dengan tubuh yang agak ehempendekehem, wajah shota, sifatnya polos-polos gimana gitu, serta rambutnya yang ditwintail, telah membuatnya dinobatkan sebagai Uke Off Uke oleh majalah koneng-koneng kotak.

Kini pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Nagisa itu sedang membawa sebuah kabar penting, sebuah kabar yang tak terduga.

"MINNA! HARI INI PARA SENSEI GAK MASUK!" Teriakannya yang cetar membahana itu membuat seluruh member kelas E budeg sesaat.

Satu menit kemudian…

Satu jam kemudian..

"Tunggu, apa?" Akabane Karma, atau biasa dipanggil Karma itu memandang Ukenya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Iya," Nagisa mengangguk mantap.

"Berarti kita bebas?" Sugino teman sekelas Nagisa yang hobi banget main baseball (Walau gak usah ditambah banget sebenernya)  
"Yah, kira-kira gitu, deh," Kata Nagisa "Kayaknya, Karasuma-sensei, Koro-sensei, dan Irina-sensei lupa ngasih tugas,"

Seluruh anggota kelas E langsung bersorak-sorai.

"Yoah, mari kita rayakan hari kebebasan kita ini!" Seru Isogai dengan toa yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Tapi mau ngapain?"  
"Iya, mau ngapain?"

"Eh ngapain ya?" kata Isogai sambil berpose te-he.

"Sekarang kan musim panas, gimana kalau nonton film horror aja?" Nakamura Rio, salah satu murid mengusulkan "Kita minta ke Ritsu nanti kita sambungin dia ke proyektor,"

"Film apa?" Tanya Nagisa dengan wajah polos yang pasti bikin para orang yang mempunyai semesoul(?) klepek-klepek.

"Gimana kalau Si Manis jembatan Ancol?" usul Maehara.

"Nggak ah," tolak Isogai "Udah sering kita puter, kan? Kalau aku main kerumahmu,"

Para siswa dan siswi kelas E langsung menatap curiga pada Maehara, apakah yang terjadi di antara mereka? Apa? Apaaaaaaaaaaa?

"Udah Love in Kuburan aja," kata Okajima yakin "Tentang mbak kunti sama mas pocong yang punya cinta terlarang gitu~"

"Beuh itu mah romance," Ujar Sugino.

"Anime aja, kayak Kaidan restaurant gitu, atau yami shibai, ganti suasana gitu," usul Kataoka.

"Eh, tadi aku buka pesbuk buat nanya tentang ini," kata Itona, mengutak-ngutik laptopnya.

"Coba liat hasilnya," Kayano melihat layar benda elektronik itu "Hmm lumayan,"

"Eh, Apa-apa?"

Kayano meng-scroll komentar di postingan Itona, sampai ahkirnya ada sebuah komentar yang nge-klop di hatinya.

"Boku no pico," kata Kayano "BnP, banyak orang yang komen ini, kayaknya anime horror, lumayan lah,"

"Eh, belum pernah denger, yuk tonton!" Kata Isogai.

Namun pilihan mereka salah sodarah-sodarah! Setelah mereka nonton episode pertamanya kelas E dibanjiri muntah pelangi-pelangi! Iya, udahmah muntah, pelangi-pelangi pula!

"Udah, ganti kegiatan, nih anime horror banget," kata Karma sambil mengelap cairan pelangi-pelangi yang menodai wajahnya yang tamvan.

"Tapi apa?" Isogai mengelap pelang-pelangi yang tersisa dibawah mulutnya.

"ToD?" tawar Kayano sambil meletakan botol yang didapatnya entah darimana.  
"Kurang seru," kata Hinano "Biar greget, kita jadiin DoD, aja!"

"DoD?"

"Dare or Dare!"

Krik- Krik-

"Eh kalau gitu mah artinya cuman boleh minta Dare dong!" tolak Maehara.

"Justru itu serunya!" kata Hinano "Oke mulai ya!"

Botol pun berputar, dan berputar terus menerus semua murid menatap dengan pandangan tegang mereka- (Lebay Amet nih narasi)

Oke! Singkat cerita, dengan Naasnya si murid ganteng kelas E, yang agak sadis ini, alias Akabane Karma ditunjuk oleh botol takdir.

"Oke, berhubung Ritsu gak bisa ngelakuin dare, aku rasa, biar dia yang baca darenya," kata Kayano.

"Karma harus minta gunting ke kakaknya yang dari fandom lain!" Kata Ritsu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Eh siapa? Bang Joko? Mas Budi? Atau Mas Broto" Tiba-tiba aja otaknya Karma berhenti bekerja sodarah-sodarah.

"Ya si Ak**hi Sei**r** itu lah yang dari Kur*k* n* B*s*k*," kata Sugino dengan banyak bunyi piip dan piip mengiringi.

"Oh," kata Karma dengan wajah coretsokcoret polosnya, kemudian ia beranjak "Saya akan mengarungi dimensi lain dulu kalau gitu,"

"Buh bye~" kata Maehara yang dengan OOCnya salam cium tjintah ke Karma, sementara itu dibelakangnya sudah ada Nagisa yang siap-siap membunuh Maehara bila ngelakuin sesuatu ke semenya .

"S-sambil nunggu Karma, yuk kita lanjut," kata Maehara yang merinding karena merasakan aura yang tidak enak dibelakangnya.

Botol takdir kembali berputar, kali ini Chiba yang sedari tadi diam ditunjuk oleh sang botol.

"Untuk Chiba, tantanganmu adalah, silahkan jepit poni anda selama satu jam!"

"Wah bener juga," Isogai menyahut setuju.

(Adegan ini dirahasiakan)  
(Iklan Sejenak)  
(Bayangkanku beri Batagor~)  
(Tuk Nagisa yang sedang marah~)  
(Akankah dia berubah dengan kecap sebotol~)  
(Percayalah kalau sememu~)  
(Masih aman~)  
(Tjiee yang nyanyi *Digampar*)

"ay am bek~" kata Karma yang sudah lelah(?) ditanganya terdapat gunting dengan tanda tangan dari inisial AS.

"wel kom bek," sapa Nagisa dengan bekgron bunga-bunga di belakangnya.

Sudah lupakan romansa mereka yang hanya sejenak itu.

"Oke Lanjut!" Karma memutar botol maut itu.

Entah ini takdir atau apa, tapi Isogai lah yang kepilih.

"AAPAAA!" Isogai memasang tampang kaget kayak di eptipi-eptipi gitu.

"Isogai, tantanganmu adalah cross-dress!" kata Ritsu.

"Tunggu, bukannya itu cocoknya buat Nagisa?" tanya Isogai.

"Gak apa-apa ganti suasana kalau Nagisa yang cross-dress terus ka bosen," kata Kayano.  
"Eh tapi baju apa?" tanya Isogai.

"Isogai, ini aku dandanin," Nagisa menyeret Isogai, ia ingin balas dendam rupanya!

Sesaat kemudian Isogai Yuuma yang harga dirinya telah coretlamacoret hilang itu keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian maid, banyak yang nahan tawa, namun ada juga yang kagum akan kecantikan dari sang ikemen itu.

"Jadi selanjut-" ucapan Isogai dipotong oleh bunyi handphone yang berdering.

" _Halo murid-muridku tertjintah,"_ terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Ini sensei," kata Nagisa, sang pemilik handphone, kemudian ia memencet loud speaker.

" _Nurufufu, maaf mengganggu free time kalian, tapi sekarang kalian udah boleh pulang jadinya yha, muehehe gitu, jangan lupa ngerjain pr yang dikasih sensei, eh iya besok ada ulangan jejadian siap-siap aja ya~"_

"Ulangan Jejadian?" Karma memasang tampang heran.

"Itu lho, ujian yang soalnya gak jelas, entah sejak kapan ada," terang Isogai.

"Oh Ujian itu," kemudian mereka tersadar.

"Buset Prnya ada banyak harus pulang nih,"

"Ayo cepet Pulang"

"Ujian itu juga harus siap mental,"

Dan siswa kelas E pun pulang ke rumah masing masing

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **Maaf kalau endnya GaJe, soalnya saya bingung,**

 **ini sekedar fanfic pengisi waktu luang no flame, RnR please ^-~**


End file.
